


Green Thumb

by VonWrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Mitch the plant as his wingman/wingplant, and special guest appearance by Mitch!, just imagining Dean as an awkward florist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonWrites/pseuds/VonWrites
Summary: Who needed a boyfriend anyway? What good was a boyfriend compared to a plant?*Update* Might be tweaking the name of this story and adding some ships and tags to this in the near future





	1. Green Thumb

Who needed a boyfriend anyway? What good was a boyfriend compared to a plant? Those were the sort of comments that were thrown at you during your well needed ladies night the day after your freshly new ex had dumped your ass to the curb. “Forget a boyfriend Sweetie. Get a plant instead.” Was the advice you had taken to heart after hitting the drinks a little too hard and that’s how you found yourself staring at the front door of the florist shop near your apartment. The “Ambrose Asylum” sounded like a dark and edgy night club that you would have never dared step into, not the quaint little florist that it truly was.

A bell chimed through the little shop, announcing your entrance the moment you mustered up the nerve to go through the door. The thriving plant life and all around lively energy of the flower shop instantly brought a smile to your face. Who ever took such care of the plants was a green thumbed goddess for sure. You could imagine a darling little old lady that tended to the greenery as if they were her own grandchildren. Browsing past the various potted cacti and succulents it had become painfully obvious that you practically alone in the shop. The only other human soul that was there was a leather clad man with his back turned to you. He must have been shopping for a girlfriend or wife. If only your past ex was that thoughtful, you mused wistfully.

Seriously what were you even doing there? You didn’t know the first thing about plants or how to take care of one. The last time you had to take care of something green was in middle school when you had to grow some bean sprouts for a science project. The poor sprouts never had a chance with you as their guardian. Tempted as you were to ask someone for advice, there was no way for you to announce your presence without sounding and looking like a completely mental woman. Surely there must have been like a bell or something to chime somewhere to ask for assistance. But as you reached the register in the back all that was there was a rather odd potted plant with the welcome tag, “Hello my name is Mitch” scribbled adorably.

“Hello Mitch.” You giggled softly as your finger delicately caressed a leaf. For some reason, just touching the plant put you at ease, feeling less vulnerable and more comforted. Perhaps there really was something about having something fresh and full of life that could bring you out of your funk. “Ya know, Mitch usually doesn’t like strangers touching him. But for cute girls he’s known to make an exception or two.” A humiliating squeal was forced from your lips as you whipped around at the first voice you had heard since coming inside. It was the man in the leather jacket!

As you came to stare at his now entire revealed form, his leather jacket was not really the thing that was the focus of your attention now. No. It was his beige gardening apron that was adorned with smudges of dirt. He couldn’t possibly be the one who worked here… could he? “I-I um…” Words escaped you as it finally came to your mind that what he said could be seen as vaguely flirty. But as the shaggy haired mystery man grinned at you, a sudden burst of newfound confidence fueled your next cheeky words. “Who knew that Mitch was such a ladies plant." 

"He’s incorrigible. I’m Dean Ambrose, Mitch’s designated wing man.” His hand extended out to shake your own and all sense of bashfulness was gone. It was refreshing to find a man with a sense of humor. So charming-… Wait Ambrose?! “This is your shop?!” You could kick yourself for sounding so rude. This whole time you had been judging this poor man without even meaning to. “I-I meant- I didn’t mean- It’s just…”

But from the lighthearted grin on his face you could tell that he took no offense at all to your slight. This probably wasn’t the first nor the last time he would hear that response. “It’s just that I’ve never seen such a beautiful place before!” You tried to further explain yourself. How could you have zero control of your mouth while you were standing in front of a gorgeous man? You had seriously never had such lack of impulse control before, even with your various exes. There was just something about him that made you open up more than usual.

“Well um… thanks.” Clearly he was not used to such complements as he unconsciously began to tap his collarbone as some sort of tic. “I just listen to the plants is all…” He made it sound as if plant language was second nature. “I wish I was fluent in plant. Everything I touch dies.” A pretty pout graced your lips as you mournfully remembered your previous attempts at green life. “You just have to learn how to listen, let me tutor you-er with Mitch’s help of course.” “Of course, can’t say no to Mitch now can I?” A gentle hand was placed on the small of your back, barely above your butt while still being somewhat respectable, as he lead you towards some of the smaller pots. 

“Step one: Names. You want to make a connection with your plant. After all, you wouldn’t take care of a kid if it had no name right? That’s just creepy.” Sweet shared laughter filled the shop as your “tutoring” lesson went on. You can’t remember the last time a guy made you laugh as hard as he did. Sure he was a bit of an oddball, but that only added to his boyish charms. “You can name them after anything really as long as it feels right to you. Name it after a pet… Maybe a boyfriend?” His searching for your relationship status wasn’t the smoothest of moves but still you couldn’t fight off the faint blush that crept on your cheeks. “No boyfriend. Not anymore. It’s why I’m on the market for a plant… Maybe you can put in a good word for me with Mitch? You are his wingman after all.” Your elbow playfully bumped his side as you teased back. “If you keep coming back to visit, he’ll probably make a move in no time.” Tilting your head up you stare deep into his memorizing eyes while he was peering down at your lip that was now plush from how timidly bit it. You couldn’t help but feel the sheer magnetism as your bodies drifted closer than would normally be comfortable for complete strangers, but you found nothing but soothing bliss. “We’ll just have to see won’t we?”


	2. Author Update

I'll definitely be deleting this "chapter" later but I was just thinking that instead of making this just a Dean story that I will edit the setting a bit and turn this into a compilation of fics including the other people in this universe like Seth and Roman.

I just wanted to run this past anyone who was actually interested in this so this doesn't come as a shock later if I actually change the title of this story and tags a bit.

Pretty much the same as what is going on in my Detective Ambrose story is with this one. I'm not really sure how to rename this one though so I might not change the title but I will be adding Barista Seth into the mix soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would just upload my few Pantone edit fics from tumblr on here. This hopefully will be a part of the Shield regular job au I've got going on. If I ever get to finishing the Seth and Roman ones I've got floating in my head...


End file.
